Are you the traitor?
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: Stella used to work for KORPS and has been a used for stealing M.I.9 files and giving them to KORPS. Will she be fine? How will everyone cope with some new information.
1. Chapter 1

**Stella'd POV**

Some guards burst through my door, almost breaking the hinges, then the head of security and M.I.9 walked in looking rather angry.

"What?" I questioned.

"Take her!" The Head of M.I.9 shouted.

"What do you mean take me, take me where?" I said, as the yards were gradually getting closer.

"M.I.9 prison," The head of security said.

"Why?!" I bewilderedly said.

They grabbed me, put handcuffs on me and everyone walked out the room. Well...I say walked.

"Why do you tell us why some classified M.I.9 files have been recently delivered to KORPS?" The head of security asked.

"Sir, i haven't done anything." I replied.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

There I was, sat in a cold cell. There was a bed but I chose to sit on the floor for a while. Suddenly I heard my name being called camley.

"Stella" He said when her reached my cell.

I did dare look up.

"Please Stel, I just want to ask you something." He said.

"Ok." I said.

Suddenly four agents papered at his side.

"Who are you?" The red head asked. I instantly knew who she was.

"B.2.J what are you doing here?" I said puzzled.

"I work here. I swear I know you from KORPS...your Stella Knight. The Crime Ministers big sister." B.2.J said.

"Yeah, anyway I don't think they call you B.2.J here." I asked.

"No, we call her Keri," The older man said, " we need your help. Where is the KORPS base."

" Frank... there are millions I olny know a few." I said.

"Well?" Frank asked.

"Do you remember Keri?"

"No. I was only little, do you?" She said.

"Kind of." I said.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far. I'm going to state the destinashion in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Lekyla Lisowska 😇💗**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **In this The Crimeminister is also called Devon wich is her real name. she is also Stella's little sister. :}  
Enjoy!**

"Got it!" Tom said.

"Good" Frank said simply.

Tom showed me the picture of what he had found and told me to go over the facts.

"So... a canal with a train track above it on the brige. Erm... a poster on the wall of a building near by, it was a clown. Got it?" I replied.

"Yep... wait... yes apart from the poster of the clown which was probably changed due to the fact its a poster." Tom spoke.

We all rolled out eyes.

 **1 week later...**

Some agents came in with the crimeminister. I was shocked to see her as I hadn't seen her in years. Once they had gone I walked up to the edge of my cell to see her.

"Hi Devon," I said.

"Hi... your here to do with the files arnt you?"she stated.

"H...how..." I began.

"They've been using the chip, i know it wernt you but they used the chip to frame you. I missed you, you been alright?" Devon (the crimeminister) said.

"Yeah I'm fine. I missed you to." I told her.

"How long have you been here for then sis?" She asked me, her big sister, Stella.

"Couple weeks. What've thay made you do this time?" I questchioned.

"Steeling the crown jewels certusy of the prime minister, i cant beleive it. And do you know what...? They dont use the chip once im in M.I.9 custody. Unbeleiveable." Devon said.

"Very." I added.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

 **Nobody's POV**

Thay were both sleep on their beds, thay were so close that if there were no metal their heds would be toutching. The door opened and Frank walked in, he saw them both asleep and took another look at the piece of paper he hed tightly. It had on it sme results from tests. The Crimeminister hadsimiar DNA to Stella and it had shown she has a chip in her left hand. It ment she cud be controlled by KORPS.

He decided to wake Stella up.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I've got some test rezults here conferming that yu and the Crimeminiter are related is that true? And did you know tht she as chipped to be controlled? If so then..." Frank trailed off.

"Yes and yes. She is my little sister and its not Crimeminister that's wat thay call her it's Devon. I knew she was chipped, wen we tryed to escape she got caugt. I saw them chip her i took a sample of the thing but they almost got me so i had to leave her wonce more.

"Ok." He said. And with that he left the room.

She sat there on the bed silent, she cudn't get back to sleep and sertainly cudn't just walk out her cell and come back again without being caught.

* * *

 **Hope your enjoying wat is hapened so far.  
** **Enjoying it?!**

 **Lekyla Lisowska :}**


End file.
